Sleep Well
by Rydia Asuka
Summary: Yosuke's caught a cold. Souji brings him a home-cooked meal. Souji/Yosuke utter fluff.


_Well, I hope you all enjoy this little drabble written for the Persona 4 Kink Meme. SoujixYosuke needs more love on this site. _

_Review please. I love hearing what everyone has to say, even if you didn't like it. _

_Enjoy! _

_

* * *

  
_

Rest Well

Yosuke Hanamura peeked out from beneath a mountain of blankets at the sound of gentle knocking coming from his bedroom door. Raising his pounding head, he blinked several times before croaking weakly, "Come in."

"How're you feeling today?"

Despite his sick state, Yosuke could not prevent a small grin from painting his lips at the sight of his best friend, Souji Seta, walking through the door. With _food_, or he missed his guess.

"I've been better," he admitted with a shrug, "but at least I'm alive."

With a soft laugh, Souji set the tray down on Yosuke's desk before walking over to the brunet's bedside.

"What are you...?"

"Shh," Souji scolded, "You shouldn't talk if you're sick."

`Falling silent, Yosuke watched in curiosity as the grey-haired teen walked over to him.

"C'mon, sit up," Souji ordered, laying one hand gently on Yosuke's shoulder.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Yosuke levered himself into a sitting position, with a little help from his friend. Once he was upright, Souji slipped a bunched-up blanket in between the wall and Yosuke's back.

"Souji, what are you...?"

"Shh," scolded Souji as he grabbed the futon's makura and moved it aside. This only served to further confuse the brunet.

"Seriously, what are you doing?"

Instead of replying, the grey-haired teen moved so he was standing on the futon. Bending over, he hooked his fingers under Yosuke's arms and heaved him back, earning an undignified squawk from the brunet.

"What the hell, Partner?!"

"There, now lean back," Souji ordered. Pressing one palm to Yosuke's chest he pushed him back gently into the blanket.

With a small smile, Yosuke obeyed, sinking back into the wall in relief. It was much easier to lean against things. His body just felt too weak to support itself for any length of time right now.

With a light pat to Yosuke's knee, Souji rose and retrieved the tray from the table, making his way back to the futon with it.

"Here, I made you something to eat."

Blushing faintly, the spiky-haired teen accepted the laden tray, sniffing appreciatively of the delicious aromas wafting from the covered bowl. It was just like Souji to do this. Make him homemade food and bring it over just because he had missed a day of class.

Lifting the blanket off of the tray, Yosuke felt his mouth water as he gazed down at the bowl of hot, thick chicken noodle soup, steaming bowl of pudding, and a glass of thick, pulpy orange juice. "Dude...you _made_ this?"

"Yeah," Souji replied with a shrug. "I even squeezed the orange juice myself."

"Seriously? Whoa, Man, you didn't have to go that far."

"Yeah, but I wanted to," replied Souji with a nonchalant shrug. "I care about you."

That was enough to light Yosuke's face up. In an effort to hide his blush, he buried his face in the food, yelping when he scalded his tongue on the steaming soup.

"Careful, it's hot," Souji pointed out redundantly, moving to take the spoon from Yosuke.

"Yeah, thanks, I figured that out..."

Laughing, Souji scooped up a spoonful of soup and blew on it to cool it before moving it to his friend's lips.

"Open up."

"Aw, what the he—" Yosuke began, only to have his words cut off as the spoon was shoved into his mouth. Swallowing, he opened his mouth once again to retort, only to find it once again occupied by the spoon. Great. It seemed Souji was set on feeding him. _Literally_.

With an inward smile, the brunet relented. It really was not so bad anyway. It was nice to be pampered once in awhile, even.

As long as no one ever, _ever_ found out...

Several minutes later, Yosuke placed the empty cup back onto the tray with a contented sigh. Damn, but Souji was a good cook.

"Like it?" inquired the grey-haired teen as he set the tray on the floor next to the futon.

"Man, you have got to teach the girls to cook like that. Put an end to Mystery Food X..."

Souji just laughed.

"Well, it's true. Nobody deserves to go through that again. _Ever_."

With a knowing smile, Souji wrapped his arm over Yosuke's shoulders, pulling the brunet into his side.

"W-whoa, dude...this is so gay..."

Planting a soft kiss on Yosuke's forehead, Souji replied, "Yeah, well so are you."

Relenting, the spiky-haired teen nestled into his friend's side, laying his head on Souji's shoulder.

"Yeah, well...so are _you_."

"I know. I'm not the one complaining."

"Hm," Yosuke hummed softly in reply. "You're gonna get sick if you stay here, though..."

"That's fine. Just so long as you take care of me if I do."

Yosuke laughed. "It's a deal, Partner."

Souji smirked. "Then I guess I had best get sick..." he muttered. Cupping his boyfriend's face with one hand, the grey-haired teen leaned in to plant a soft kiss on the brunet's lips.

"That's a good way to do it..."

"I know," Souji replied, kissing him again.

Reaching up, Yosuke snaked his arms around the other's neck, pressing their bodies firmly together.

Pulling back a bit, Souji ran his fingers through Yosuke's soft, spiky locks. "You're too cute for your own good, you know that?"

"Dude, really, guys don't like to be cute."

"Tough luck for you then, hm? Because you are," Souji told him, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on the tip of Yosuke's nose.

"...remind me again why I put up with you?"

"Because you love me." It wasn't a question.

"True..." Smiling, Yosuke pressed their foreheads together. "There is one thing that's bothering me, though."

"What is it?"

"How did you get that food here so hot? Your place isn't that close to mine..."

Souji shrugged. "I just cooked it here, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering."

"Well, enough wondering for you, Yosuke. Right now you need your rest."

Yosuke had no complaint to that. Moving off of the wall, he moved to grab his makura, only to find it not there.

"Looking for this?"

Looking up, Yosuke spotted the small pillow hanging from Souji's hand.

"Uh, yeah. Can I have it?"

"No," came Souji's simple reply.

Blinking, Yosuke looked at him in confusion.

"Why not?"

Crossing his legs, Souji deposited the makura neatly in his lap before speaking, "Because, I'm keeping it. Now c'mere, rest your head in my lap." As he spoke, Souji patted the small pillow.

Blushing, Yosuke laid back down, nestling his head on his boyfriend's lap. Normally he might have protested, but right now his head had begun to swim again, so all he wanted to do was sleep. Even if it _was_ gay.

"Rest well, Yosuke. I love you."

The last thing Yosuke remembered before falling asleep was soft lips pressing against his forehead as one hand stroked his hair gently.

* * *

Three days later, Yosuke threw open the door to Souji's room, shaking his head as he did so. Dropping a pile of schoolwork onto his friend's table, the brunet smirked just a bit.

"Dude, I am _so_ not cooking for you."

Sitting up from where he was nestled into his futon, Souji grinned despite his headache.

"Why yes, I'm fine Yosuke. Thanks for asking, and it's nice to see you, too."

Yosuke grinned a bit. At least Souji still had his sarcasm...

"Well, I guess I don't have to take care of you, then..."

"Get over here and make me feel better, Yosuke. Now."

Laughing, Yosuke walked over and flopped down alongside Souji on the futon.

Grinning, Souji draped one arm over the brunet and snuggled in next to him.

"Besides, you still owe me for the soup..."


End file.
